Tristan-Maya Friendship
The friendship between Tristan Milligan and Maya Matlin began in Season 11. The two became acquainted through their mutual friend, Tori Santamaria (who eventually moved away before season 13), and eventually became friends after the three of them began spending time together. Friendship History Season 11 In Underneath It All, Tori and Tristan are seen together in band class warning Maya Matlin that Zig Novak is bad news. In In the Cold, Cold Night (1), Tristan and Tori exchange looks when Maya asks if she can perform harder music during band class, and Tristan rolls his eyes. In In the Cold, Cold Night (2), the two sit next to each other during the band's performance at the Frostival. He and Tori both find Maya's failure to play the trumpet amusing. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Tori, Maya, and Tristan are all excited for the new term. When Maya tells the two that she is auditioning for a rock band, they are excited for her, yet decline her offer when she asks them to join her. Tori and Tristan are both very supportive of Maya's problem with her self-image after she is called flat, and when she is rejected from Mo Mashkour's band because she doesn't look mature enough. Tristan even tells her that she has a nice body when she is feeling down. In Come As You Are (2), Tristan asks Tori and Maya what they are doing when Tori is fixing Maya's chicken cutlets, which previously had the appearance of a "uniboob." Tristan compliments Maya on her hair, and asks her if she is excited for her audition. In Gives You Hell (1), Tristan and Maya are in the same French class, and they both agree that Campbell Saunders can join their group. Tristan develops a crush on him, though Campbell seems to like Maya. When Maya leaves her Facerange account open and Campbell messages her, Tristan impersonates Maya and talks to him. Tristan tries to get to know Campbell, much to Maya's encouragement, and by asking to sit with him at lunch, but Campbell rudely turns him away. Tristan tells Maya that after "ugly sobbing" from the encounter, he is now over Campbell, but after Campbell apologizes to Tristan and Maya, his crush resumes. Tristan promises to do all of Maya's French homework in exchange for her Fancerange password so that he could resume talking to Campbell. In Gives You Hell (2), Maya continues to let Tristan use her account to talk to Campbell. Tristan keeps Campbell updated about his status of the play, leaving Campbell under the impression that Maya was trying out for the play. When Tristan tells him that he got the part of Juliet, Campbell congratulates Maya, who tells Campbell that she isn't in the play. Tristan tells him the truth, and Campbell tells both of them that he won't ever be friends with either of them, which leaves both feeling bad that they hurt him. Throughout the episode, Maya is supportive of Tristan's want to join the play, and she is happy for him when he gets the role of Jules. In Waterfalls (1), Maya asks Tristan if it is okay for her to go on a date with Campbell Saunders, Tristan's former crush, and Tristan sings to her that he is over him because his new love is the theater. In Waterfalls (2), Tori and Tristan are sitting next to one another in class, and text Maya, asking about her date with Campbell after they catch her staring at him. They are caught by the teacher and their messages are read aloud to the class. In Rusty Cage (1), Tristan, Maya, and Tori all tease Campbell about what his hockey nickname is. Later, Tristan, Maya, Tori, Zig, and Campbell are all hanging out at Little Miss Steaks. When Campbell and Maya begin to sing, Tori and Tristan dance to their song. In Scream (1), Tristan tells Tori and Maya about the moment he shared with Fab at play rehearsal. Maya is happy for him, but Tori is more reserved, knowing that Tristan is not good at talking to attractive guys and that she doesn't want him to get hurt. Later, Tristan and Maya are walking in the hallway, and Tristan tells Maya that he thinks Tori is right after he failed to talk to Fab. The two link arms, and she says he still has opening night. However, he ignores her when he sees a rose and an anonymous letter on his locker. He decides to meet the person, even though rehearsal is in a half hour. In Scream (2), Tori is hunting down Tristan for rehearsal, and makes Maya and Zig search with her. Maya tells Tori about Tristan's secret admirer, which angers Tori that he might be kissing a guy while she is worrying over him. In Doll Parts (1), Tristan and Tori give Maya a makeover. In Doll Parts (2), Maya plays her song on the guitar for Tori and Tristan, which she hopes to play in the pageant. Tristan loves it, and compares her to Taylor Swift. He looks around awkwardly and does not say anything when Tori tells Maya that she doesn't have a shot at winning the pageant. In I Want It That Way (1), Tristan, Tori, and Maya are all taking a yoga class together. Tristan expresses interest in Fab to the two girls. Later, the three of them go shopping together. Tristan expresses his unhappiness with his weight, saying that Fab basically called him fat during yoga. He says that he wants love and thinks that maybe he isn't finding it because of his weight. Tori suggests that he goes on a diet, but Maya disapproves of her suggestion. Tori and Maya try to get him to try on a shirt to make him feel better, but he says that not even retail therapy could help him. The next day, Tristan tells Tori and Maya that he plans to go on a cleanse diet. Maya protests the idea, but Tori decides to do the diet with him. In I Want It That Way (2), Maya and Tori throw Tristan a celebratory lunch for kicking the cleanse diet and scoring a date with Fab. Tristan refuses to eat the food, and continues to do the cleanse diet. Tori and Maya tell him that he can't survive without food, but Maya gets Tristan to agree to at least eat her yogurt with granola. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (1), Tristan makes a snide remark about Maya and Zig being on the same team for spirit week. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), Tristan listens to Maya speak at Campbell's candelight vigil. As Tori forgives Maya in this episode, it can be assumed the three will all be friends again. In Ray of Light (1), Tristan, Tori, and Maya are sitting together at lunch when Katie sits down with them. Later at Little Miss Steaks, Tristan listens to her song and compliments her on it once she had finished singing. When Katie tells Maya they need to leave, Tristan and Tori watch as they fight. In Karma Police (1), Maya and Tristan are sitting next to one in French class. When Tristan insults Zig for making rude comments about Tori's display of emotion for Cam by saying he kissed Cam's girlfriend, Maya yells, "Tristan!" at him. In Karma Police (2), Maya and Tristan are sitting next to one another in French class when Zig gives his time travelling presentation. Zig admits he would have gone back before he hurt any of his friends and apologizes to Tori, Tristan, and Maya. They forgive him, and Maya invites Zig and Damon to be extras in Eli's zombie movie with her, Tristan, and Tori. In Zombie (1), They are both seen filming Eli's zombie film and Tristan is the lead role while Maya plays a Zombie that attacks him. The next day, Maya sees Tristan down the hall and walks toward him, but then trips into his arms because she's wearing high heels. Tristan asks why she can't wear sneakers instead and Maya tells him that she wants to change her look because she wants to meet cute boys. Tristan agrees to it and Maya asks him about Fab and he tells her that he's not into him anymore because he thinks Fashion Week is shallow. Then, they both receive an invitation to Torres|Drew's campaign party. Maya realizes that it's a senior party and cute boys go to them and they both agree to go. Tristan questions her on why she wants to meet boys so bad and she tells him that she doesn't have a boyfriend anymore, which makes Tristan very concerned. When Maya's mother see's her raunchy outfit and finds out she's attending the party, she tells her she can't and Maya calls Tristan in front of her mom and tells him that she can't go, but then she leaves the room and tells him that they will be going to the party. They then arrive and seem awkward being there. Then, Maya goes and gets an alcoholic beverage and offers to Tristan and he rejects. Then, Tristan sees Dave and tells Maya he needs to say hi to him, leaving Maya mad. Zig arrives at the party and asks Tristan if Maya's okay, and he looks over at her while she's intoxicated and says she's fine and says she's had a few coolers.. When Zig offers to walk her home, Maya rejects him and Tristan tells him that he'll make sure she gets home safely. After Zig leaves, Maya drinks more coolers and goes crazy, leaving Tristan frustauted at Maya's behaviour. Season 13 In''' Summertime, Tristan appears to have dyed his hair blonde. Maya and Tristan begin to walk into Degrassi for their meeting about their trip to Paris this summer when Maya sees the new kid, Miles, gets distracted then walks into a board that Drew and Dallas were working on. Tristan is excited that Maya would be his new BFF since Tori and her family moved away. They get into the classroom where the meeting is alongside many people such as Alli and Jenna. Then suddenly, the new girl, Zoe who happens to be the star of the show West Drive, appears. Madame Jean-Aux introduces her and says that she will be joining the class going to Paris. Tristan is excited when Zoe tells him that the whole cast of West Drive watched his blog that he did with Tori. She also tells him that there is this concert that night and they should go. Then Maya tags along. Zoe, Tristan, and Maya are seen going to the concert together and Tristan and Zoe seem to be bonding. Zoe says that they don't have to wait in line since she is a star but only her and Tristan gets in because the security guard thinks that Maya is under 13 so she couldn't go in so she has to go out back. Later, Miles, Maya, Zoe, and Tristan are seen backstage when Tristan mentions that last year, Maya has two guys fight over her. Miles asks what happens but Maya quickly says nothing happened. Then Zoe makes a comment that is Maya ditched Tristan for some boy in Paris then she will be by Tristan's side. Maya then retorts by saying that Zoe's character is off West Drive. Tristan is shocked and says that can't be true. Zoe then stomps on Maya's foot making her spill her drink all over the sound board which stops the concert. The four teenagers get in trouble and are sent to concert jail. Maya and Tristan talk and she says that he has been ditching her for the whole night. He says he was afriad that she was going to ditch him for MIles. She says that isn't going to happen and they wants to go home but doens't have any money. Miles then walks over and gives her his credit card and tells her his pin. She thanks him and she and Tristan goes home. The next day, Tristan and Maya are at the Dot having breakfast and when they get the bill, Maya takes out Miles' credit card and uses it. Then she says she should return it to him but Tristan thinks it is a bad idea. Maya says her mom already thinks she is a badass so she decided to why not be one. Tristan and Maya get on the bus to go to paris and sit next to each other. Miles and Chewy get on and Miles assumes that he'll spend the summer with my and she tells him that she'll actually be spending it with Tristan. Tristan and Maya laugh after Zoe tells her that she doesn't want Miles and Maya involved with each other. In '''All I Wanna Do, Tristan claims that Maya is his girlfriend after he feels like he has to act straight in front of Miles and Winston. Maya goes along with the act for a little bit, even going as far to kissing Tristan, but tells Tristan that she doesn't want to have to be pretend to be his girlfriend for the entire trip. Tristan explains to her that he feels like he has to pretend to straight since people like Miles and Winston wouldn't be comfortable around him since he was gay. Tristan's act turns out to be in vain since Miles and Winston already knew he was gay, anyway. In My Own Worst Enemy, Maya smiles when she sees Tristan and Miles walk into the room. Tristan tells her that he's convinced that Miles has feelings for him and tells her about the hug they shared the previous day, which he's told her many times already. Then, she watches Tristan and Zoe talk about if Miles is homosexual or not. When the class starts, Madame Criquet tells them about the assignment they're suppose to do and Maya doesn't seem to understand what's she's saying and tries asking Tristan what she's saying using non-verbal communication. After Tristan has spent time with Miles, he tells Maya an exagerated story about him kissing Miles. They both are about to walk into a room and see Zoe on Miles's lap, shocking them both. In '''About A Girl, '''Maya and Tristan are talking before class, and Tristan insists that he is sick and wants to skip. Maya knows he's lying, and Tristan reveals that he can't stand to see Miles and Zoe kissing all the time. Maya encourages him to attend class saying that "it's not like they're going to make out in class" only to walk into the classroom to see Miles and Zoe kissing against a desk. Tristan, upset, leaves the room, and Maya goes and sits down with Winston. Maya tells Winston that he needs to tell Miles to stop the PDA with Zoe, but Winston insists that would only make Miles do it twice as much. In class, Maya comes up with an idea to embarass Miles and Zoe in public. Maya gets up from doing some work to admire Paris out the window. Her admiration is quickly interrupted when she sees Miles and Zoe kissing against a car outside. She leaves the room abruptly and returns with a bucket of water. Tristan asks what she's doing and she tells him that Miles and Zoe are sucking face outside and that she's going to douse them with water. Maya then pours the water off the balcony and goes back in the room. Maya and Tristan then hear a woman yelling in french, and go onto the balcony only to find that she poured water on their french teacher, who gives them both detention. The detention consists of them scrubbing the school floor with sponges. Tristan leaves saying that he is going to get some rubber gloves. Miles enters saying "What kind of crazy person dumps a bucket of water on a teacher?". Maya admits that the water was meant for him and "his girlfriend". Miles says that Zoe isn't his girlfriend, and Maya replies "Oh so, you just makeout with whoever?", Miles says "Whoever asks nicely; so ask away". Maya scoffs at him and says that she wouldn't kiss him with her dog's lips. Miles asks "So you're just hellbent on stopping me from kissing someone else?". Maya says "It was for Tristan. You kissed him, Miles. You got his hopes up and now you're making him watch you and Zoe grope each other in every nook and cranny of the entire school. You know he can't even stand to come to class anymore." Miles looks up and then away. Maya turns around to find Tristan standing there. Tristan looks at Maya and then walks away. Maya sighs and then says to Miles "Look what you did" and begins to walk away when Miles tells her to wait. She turns around and Miles says "You sure you don't want to kiss me?". Maya ignores Miles and leaves the room. Maya enters Tristan's room to find him with the sheet up covering his bed. Maya says "Special delivery. One best friend who's really, really sorry". Tristan ignores her. Maya says "Tris, please talk to me. I really didn't mean to tell Miles. Tristan asks her why did she then. Maya replies saying "He kept saying that I liked him". Tristan pulls back the sheet and asks Maya if she does. Maya says no, and Tristan replies "But you still had to sell me out to prove your point?". Maya says that's not what happened, and Tristan tells her that it is and that "This morning I could pretend I wasn't feeling well, now Miles knows I'm just a lovesick puppy. It's mortifying". Maya insists that she can fix this. Tristan replies "No thanks. We're done" and pulls back the sheet. Maya asks him what that means, and Tristan says "I'm not going to sign for your best friend package. Return to sender" Maya, distraught, leaves. Trivia *Tristan and Maya are both in the same grade 9 French class. *In season 12 they are seen in the same band class. *Maya let Tristan use her Facerange so he could talk to Campbell (his former crush). *They've both had romantic feelings for Campbell Saunders, but only Maya dated him. *They both have an older sibling that is currently a freshman in college. *They both have been made fun of by a member of the Ice Hounds. Maya for using chicken breasts to make her breasts seem bigger and Tristan for being homosexual. *Their older siblings have both helped them in different situations: Katie with Campbell and Owen with standing up for his brother against Luke. *They both are best friends with Tori. *They were both seen in the season 11 opening credits together (Second half only.) *They are both part of the Class of 2016 . *They have kissed. *They are similar to the Marco-Ellie Relationship. Gallery 544y.jpg 545h.jpg 64545gg.jpg 4545fg.jpg Degrassi nov18th ss 0561.jpg Degrassi nov18th ss 1241.jpg 0014e45635.jpg 00132.jpg Sdfsfretrewt.jpg Gfhfdsfs.jpg Dhsdsdfsd.jpg Dfgdfhfsdf.jpg Dfgdfgd.jpg Afsfsfsfafsf.jpg ertertr.jpg DefaultNiners.jpg 789uik.jpg 9908ok.jpg 9789oik.jpg 7899ijk.jpg 897uiokj.jpg 9879oui.jpg 7687uhj.jpg 6575g.jpg DefaultTristan3.jpg TristanMaya.jpg Degrassi-walking-on-broken-glass-pts-1-and-2-picture-1.jpg Ghgfhrty.jpg Hfghdgr.jpg Sdfwer.jpg Dsfsrer.jpg 8979jk.jpg 98789j.jpg 89789ok.jpg 8jnnmn.jpg 77098k.jpg 9798i.jpg 7979oijk.jpg 6687oj.jpg 8709k.jpg 4554gvgg.jpg Degrassi-rusty-cage-pts-1-and-2-picture-4.jpg Crowd12.jpg More babiess.jpg Babiessss.jpg Nbrecapniners.jpg 55t.JPG Rtyrr.JPG ttr.JPG fgfr.JPG rtyrf.JPG 555g.JPG wwr.JPG wwrrr.JPG Tumblr m9fnp9j5nO1r5uoxco1 500.jpg 8uioiu.png Ds54.jpg 1132-6.jpg 44-maya-1.jpg S3wy.jpg Kj0u.jpg Jh4384.jpg 32e.JPG 54trt.JPG 232s.JPG 345d.JPG 5454dx.JPG 33eee.JPG 4223.JPG 3232.JPG 8yuio.png 7870u.png 6778yu.png 7870u.jpg 0131.jpg 0431.jpg 0459.jpg Kfjg.jpg 646tr.jpg 354re.JPG Sfd3.jpg 87uiitt.png 64tedfd.png TrisditchMau.jpg Mistan.jpg 53re.JPG 34er.JPG Degrassi 13g 06 hr.jpg Degrassi-premiere-party.jpg Maya and tristan season 13.png 1301-1302EPStills_281229.jpg normal_1301-1302EPStills_282029.jpg Degrassi May7th SS 921.jpg Degrassi May7th SS 516.jpg Degrassi May7th SS 328.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h04m11s39.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h32m31s146.jpg D13 April30 SS 1150.jpg Roptifg.jpg Odisufg.jpg Fdfpgi.jpg Dufoiu.jpg 3rghd.jpg Rte45.jpg 657gdg.jpg Ghjgj.jpg Fghfjg.jpg Etghh.jpg 45fghf.jpg Fdgrdtrt.png Ertryty.jpg 9574fft.jpg 1012819 641846099159421 1282799603 n.jpg 993897_642721925738505_286902891_n.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-18-15h07m42s90.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-18-16h30m38s183.jpg 55665b.png Jyyy.png IMG 0366.PNG 765ytr.png Trtyk.png 56y5.png 55665b.png 56tree.png Soirw.jpg E4t90rtg.jpg Dfgi9er.jpg 5r6ghs.jpg MT2!.PNG MT!.PNG degrassi13_may15th_ss_0678.jpg degrassi13_may15th_ss_0674.jpg 13x05 09.png 13x05 10.png 13x05 12.png 13x05 54.png 13x05 37.png 13x05 35.png Category:Friendships Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Season 13